Networks often include routing devices, such as routers and/or switches, that aid in directing vast amounts of traffic from multiple sources to multiple destinations. Traffic analysis devices may be used to analyze traffic that is handled by routers and/or switches. Some or all of the analyzed traffic may be of interest, such as traffic that is directed to a particular destination, traffic that arrived from a particular source, etc. A traffic analysis device may receive a copy of traffic handled by a particular routing device (e.g., all traffic handled by the routing device, all traffic associated with a particular interface of the routing device, etc.), and may identify traffic of interest out of the received copy of traffic.